Mizuki's new Secret Mizuki's new future
by AKFMC
Summary: What,Mizuki si DYING? How will Mizuki deal with her new found illness? How will she be able to keep this secret from Sano? How will he react when he hears the news?
1. Chapter 1: The First Attack

**Hey there people. This is our first story. Now be resonable and state your opinions please! We love reviews! Review and I hope you enjoy! This story is by Hermit!**

Chapter One: The First attack

It was another normal day at Osaka High. Same boring old teachers lecturing us about god knows what. Same noisy cafeteria buzzing about new rumors which will ultimately turn out to be some untrue joke that another heartless bastard spread around after having one too many or wanting revenge. Hell, he could be bored for all I know.

Same annoying bell, same heavy books. Same EVERYTHING!

And me, I'm the same. Well… sort of anyway. In an all boys school you couldn't exactly call me the same. Because I'm a GIRL in an all BOYS school PRETENDING, yes I said pretending, to be a guy so that I can get to know a guy who thinks I'm a guy but in the end hopefully he will fall in love with me when I'm a girl. I mean if he falls in love with me and I'm a guy he must be…. Well I really don't want to get into the details.

Anyway…

This is my third year attending this school. One more year and I will have to leave. I will leave my dorm, my friends, but most importantly Sano. I knew it couldn't last forever but I just hoped…

"Ashiya," I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to look and there was my good friend Nakatsu. What a chipper guy. Too bad he's gay; well he thinks he's gay anyway.

"Hey Nakatsu," I called back stopping so that he could catch up to me.

"Practice over?"

"Yeah," he responded. "Why are you out so late," he asked.

"Oh, I just finished taking Yujiro for a walk and was heading back to my room."

"Then let's walk back together." I nodded.

We walked back to our dorms talking and laughing. Laughing so hard made my side hurt.

Suddenly I felt dizzy. My head started hurting. My chest undulated rapidly. I couldn't breath. My chest felt tight and my throat felt clogged. My head felt as if it was going to split open.

I stopped and held my head. From a distance I heard a voice asking "Is something the matter? Are you Ok?" I heard my own voice respond "I'm fine, just tired."

I stood there and the pain subsided. My breathing evened out. My legs not longer felt like cement blocks. My head only tingled now, and then the feeling was completely gone. It was as if nothing happened.

"Is my vest too tight again," I asked myself.

I eschewed the thought and looked up at the concerned Nakatsu and said lets walk back now. I was fine during the rest of the walk, but I could tell Nakatsu was keeping an eye on me. When we reached the dorms we said our goodbyes. Nakatsu asked if I was sure I was Ok. I said was fine just tired He looked at me worried but capitulated and went to his dorm.

"How strange," I thought to myself settling into my room.

**How'd u like it? I want 3 reviews b4 I write another chapter. Trust me it geets much better! There are many twists so review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Again

**Ok so maybe I lied about the whole "3 review thing" so here's the next chapter. Trust me it gets better so just bear with me through the boring parts OK? **

**When you see these [insert words/paragraph then that is Sano and everyone else's POV. It will be in 3rd person instead of 1st like MIzuki's. **

**Enjoy and review please!**

**Mizuki's New Secret Mizuki's new Future**

Chapter 2: Again

I walked into the dorm room to find it empty. I wasn't surprised that Sano wasn't there. He had been practicing hard lately and would come home very late.

I was getting ready to undress and get into the shower when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and it was Nakatsu again.

He said he wanted to wait here until Sano came back (he knew he was practicing late) just make sure I was Ok.

I said fine and he stayed for a while. We laughed and joked and had fun.

When Sano came back Nakatsu left but not before he whispered something in his ears. Sano nodded and Nakatsu took off.

"How was practice," I asked wanting to really know what Nakatsu said to him.

"Good," he said with a smile.

"How long will extra training last," I asked.

"For another month," he said. "Why?"

"No…no reason. It's just that… I get lonely…." I panicked.

"Did I just say that out loud? I'm supposed to be a guy right," I frantically thought.

[Sano just smiled and ruffled Mizuki's hair. She blushed slightly. He was used to her saying such out spoken and obviously unmanly things. He found it cute how absent minded she became. He really didn't know how she kept her secret for so long. Obviously he had to help keep it a secret; but he didn't mind protecting the one he loved.

I smiled back at him. He always acted that way. Shrugging off whatever I say. Acting like it sounds normal. He's so quiet and mysterious. I guess that's what makes him more attractive and sexy, even more lovable.

I do love him. But we can't know that. No one can. Right now I'm happy the way we are. Friends and only friends. Best friends to the end. That's all we can ever be. Just friend. Now I felt depressed. Only friends, that's it. Nothing more intimate. Nothing more real, just friends. But good friends all the same. Oh who am I kidding that's so depressing.

Sano must've seen the look on my face because he said "Don't look so sad." He got close to my face. I could feel my head rush with blood and my heart started to beat faster. Unexpectedly he pinched my nose. What a way to ruin the mood!

"Get off," I yelled nasally blushing slightly.

My heart started to beat faster than before. It was weird how my heart beats changed so much. I mean before my heart was beating fast but now it felt like it was going to explode out of my chest.

Sano let go of my nose and smiled. I smiled too. I couldn't help it. Seeing him happy made me happy. "I'm going to take a shower," he said and walked into the bathroom.

0000000ooooooo0000000

It had been a week since I had my first well "attack" I guess you could call it. And I thank god that I didn't have another one.

Today Sano invited me to see him practice. I was so excited. So I took Yujiro and went on my way. I could tell Sano had improved a lot because of the extra practice. His form was just as graceful as ever.

Watching him reminded me of when I asked him why he High Jumped. "Eternity in a moment," I recited to myself. I wished I could experience what he ment, what he saw. So that I could be closer to him. So that I could know him more.

Sometime during practice my head started to tingle, then burn. "It's the heat," I told myself.

I waited for Sano after practice. As we walked back to our dorm I felt slightly dizzy and my ears felt clogged. By the time we reached the dorm my slight headache turned into a mind splitting migraine. I clenched my forehead.

"Are you alright," Sano asked as we walked into the dorm room. "Just a little woozy from the heat," I responded weakly. "I'm going to take a shower to cool down."

[Sano watched her walk into the bathroom with concern in his eyes. He thought back to what Nakatsu had whispered to him. "Watch him. He seems to be a little out of it." Sano did take these words into consideration but only now did he realize what Nakatsu had ment.

I was under the shower. Warm water was falling from my body into the drain. I was on my hands and knees wheezing, gagging for air. I pressed my head on the cold shower floor. My tears mixed with the water. I searched fro breath for minutes but none would come. It felt as if I was drowning.

The pain eventually subsided but I stayed in that position on the floor letting the water ease my aching body.

"I can't blame my vest this time," I thought to myself. " I wasn't wearing it. Also Io did say that my vest was a perfect fit. So why is this happening?"

I asked myself whether I should tell Sano or not. It could be serious or maybe not… What if I made Sano worry over nothing.

No! I'm his supporter. Right now he has to think about track, about jumping, and about winning! I don't want to be the thing that makes him fail and lose his goal. My goal is to help Sano reach his goal. That's what I must do!

I decided for now on I would keep quiet. If it happened again I promised myself that I would go to Dr. Umeda. But for right now Sano is the most important thing!

**So how'd u like it? If you liked it at all please review. If you hated it review. I just want to know what the ppl want! A few things are revieled in the next chapter so you might want to read the next one. This time I'm serious. 2 reviews or no next chapter. So you better review if you want to find out what happens!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Not Alright

**Alright people this is Chappy 3. I hope you like it. I thought of a new idea for something so this story is going to be pretty long so I hope you guys don't mind. R&R. **

Chapter 3: Not Alright

The next morning we all ate breakfast together. Noe and Sekime were arguing with Nakao about what a girl wants in a guy. Nakao was right on the nail with what he was saying. But Sekime and Noe were way off. Figures. I looked over at Sano and Nakatsu who were discussing a very serious chat about which Ramen noodles are tastier.

I smiled and tried my hardest not to roll my eyes. My friends, no matter how stupid the topic was they would act like it was so serious!! They always made me laugh.

I lifted the can of my peach juice to my mouth and was bout to drink it when a sudden irritation occurred in my throat while I was drinking my peach juice. It wasn't exactly the tingly feeling you get when you have to cough. It was more like there was water or peach juice stuck in my throat. But the thing was I hadn't swallowed any yet.

I started to cough spraying peach juice everywhere. Thinking that the peach juice caught in my throat Nakatsu padded me on the back. After a few minutes of coughing, I finally realized that everyone was looking at me I refrained from coughing.

"Are you alright," asked Kayashima as he joined the party of people at the table. "Yeah, I'm fine," I stated. "Just choked on some juice." Kayashima looked at me for a few more seconds before responding "Ok" and getting back to his lunch.

"Weird," I thought to my self. "Must be reading my aura or somethin'."

I ate the rest of my lunch using all the will power in me to stop myself from coughing. Kayashima occasionally glanced at me but I shrugged it off. "He couldn't know I'm lying by reading my aura right?"

0000000ooooooo0000000

During first period my coughing became stronger. It felt like my lungs were filled with water again and again. I totally felt like a cough whore. I couldn't refrain from coughing. At some points I thought that I was going to drown if I didn't.

I could feel Nakatsu's eyes on me. I stopped the urge to cough until after class just so that he would stop looking at me and mouthing stuff like "Are you alright?" or "Do you have a cold?" or anything like that.

00000000ooooooo00000000

It was finally lunch! Yes! I didn't think I could last any longer holding in the cough.

I decided to sit outside for lunch. I didn't want to be questioned by Nakatsu like he tried to do between classes. I swear it was easier to avoid the flu than him.

I knew if I kept coughing it would worry Sano and I KNEW that Nakatsu was definitely worried so I ran to Dr. Umeda's office.

"What he responded after I knocked on the door. "Oh it's you," he stated only giving me a slight glance. "What is it this time?"

"Nothing big or anything. I just have a little cough and I was wondering if you have anything to stop it," I said rather briskly while holding back the very strong urge to cough.

"Here," he said reaching into the pocket of his medical jacket and handing me a handful of cough drops. "Arigato," I responded and popped one into my mouth leaving the room.

0000000ooooooo000000

I was fine through out the day. I stopped coughing. It wasn't really the cough drops that stopped the feeling of wanting to cough. It was more like they were a distraction. But hell as long as it worked.

Fortunately Nakatsu's nerves eased and he stopped bothering me.

Unfortunately by the end of the day I only had a few cough drops left. I felt like I over dosed on cough drops. Is that possible? Can you get addicted to them? Just kidding I know you can't. Back to the story now…

0000000ooooooo0000000

I waited in my room for Sano to come "home" if you can call a dorm home.

I knew Nakatsu was going to come after practice as he did everyday after he saw me have my first "attack." He told me he didn't want anyone to come into my room and steal all my stuff then… after that I stopped listening to his explanation. I appreciated the concern and company and I knew today he would come after I started to cough.

"How was I going to survive not coughing tomorr…," I thought before my train of thought was pulled else where.

Another attack. A splitting head ache took over my thoughts and mind. My body became heavy. The feeling of drowning consumed me. My vision blurred. The irritation in my throat increased causing me to go into a spasm of coughing and gagging for air. My chest burned from all the coughing. Sweat covered my body. Tears rolled down my cheeks making them salty and red.

I tried to stand up from my top bunk and climb down the stairs. I reached the stairs but my body couldn't handle the pressure of moving and I slipped and fell to the ground. It was hopeless to get up so I just laid there on the floor in my own pool of sweat as the feeling of drowning consumed me.

The "attack" lasted longer than the other ones but it soon stopped. The pain was gone and my thoughts returned to its usual standard of irritation.

I sat up panting when my body finally was able to do so. Right when I sat up the door opened. I heard a gasp and turned to see that it was Nakatsu.

He rushed over to me and helped me onto Sano's bunk. I panted a weak "thank you" as he did so. He smiled back just as weakly as my thank you.

[Nakatsu saw Mizuki on the ground. He rushed to help her. "What is wrong with you Mizuki," he thought to himself.

"I'll get the doctor," he said getting up from kneeling next to Mizuki. He was about to leave when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"NO," Mizuki said. "I don't want…." She stopped when the door opened and Sano entered.

"What's up," Sano asked a little concerned.

Mizuki looked up at Nakatsu with pleading eyes, begging him not to tell Sano. Nakatsu understood, though he didn't like it.

"Nothing," Nakatsu answered walking toward the door giving Sano a look that said something really was up.

**I wonder what's wrong wit Mizuki? Well I already know but... anyway. I think I will reveal that in the next chapter or the chapter after that. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. Keep reading if you like it!! 2 reviews 4 next chapter. In chapter 5 or 6 there might be some lovey dovey stuff between Mizuki and Sano. I'm not hinting anything (cough cough... I'm just sayin'...) **

**R&R. Even give me ideas or something that you want added to the story and I will do my best to add it, but within reason!**

**Remeber R&R!! Tell all your friends about this story!!! ;P Jk only if you want to...**


	4. Chapter 4: Uh Oh

**Hey there people. This one sort of leaves on a cliffhanger so don't hate me for it! I promise I will update if you give me two more reviews!!!!!! **

Chapter 4: Uh-Oh

It was the weekend now. Sano and Nakatsu were at a weekend training camp for athletes. I stayed in my room all day alone. Coughing and reading magazines that I normally couldn't read when Sano was around was the only thing that I really did.

The only time I left the room was when Yujiro needed to be fed. Even he looked at me with sad eyes as I coughed. I had managed to get by the last few days pretending I was fine, but I didn't know how much longer I could. It was exhausting to be sick, but even more exhausting to be sick pretending not to be sick.

I sat on my top bunk staring at the ceiling. It felt lonely without Sano, quiet without Nakatsu. I would've been with the other guys but they went swimming and god knows I can't go! I wished I had something to do or someone to talk to.

0o0o0o0

Later that night I was sitting in my bed. Coughing like a mad woman; doing anything in my power to get rid of the feeling of water in my lungs. A deep burning pierced my chest and throat. The coughing wouldn't stop. No matter how much I tried to resist I couldn't. In my final attempt to stop the coughing I heaved one last heavy, very forceful, cough.

Finally the coughing stopped. But my attention was drawn to something else. What lay in my hands. I was stunned. "What the hell…," I thought. It scared me to stare at his thing in my hand; but it scared me more to think about what Sano would think if he ever found out, which I would never let that happen. It was…

B…b…blood…!

This really was serious. I couldn't pass it off as a cold… not anymore. It was too late to go to Umeda's. I got up and washed my hands.

"I will go in the morning," I told myself climbing back into my bed. I tried my hardest to go to sleep but I couldn't. The thought of what just happened sort of traumatized me. "I wish Sano was here," I thought to myself. I wanted his comfort. I needed his comfort.

As a substitution for Sano I crawled into his bed. The smell of Sano's shampoo lingered on the pillow. It calmed me. I let my nostrils fill with that smell and then slowly went to sleep.

0o0o0o0

I woke up the next day trying my hardest to block the images of yesterday night. I wished it was a dream. I told myself it was a dream, but I knew it wasn't. I could still feel the burning in my chest and throat.

I decided to take a shower before I went to Dr. Umeda's office. I still smelt like blood and sweat and the feeling of both liquids clung to causing me to almost get sick. I also knew that Sano was going to be back soon and I wanted to be clean for him. What… did that sound weird? I really didn't mean for it to sound weird I just want to look good for Sano, that's all. Anyway back to business…

I hopped into the shower and got out feeling fresh and new. I put some boxers on that I brought into the bathroom. I was about to put my vest, when pain surged through my body. I fell to the bathroom floor. I couldn't stand the pain. Tears rain down my face and onto the bathroom floor, my vision blurred, I fell limp, the darkness…

0o0o0o0

[Nakatsu and Sano walked off the bus, having just gotten back form their camp. They walked to the dorm. Their bodies covered in sweat and dirt. There was light conversation between them and occasional laughter. They just seemed like happy teenage guys, which they were, for now anyway.

When they reached there hallway they noticed it was quiet. Too quiet. They wondered what was up.

Sano walked into his room. He was surprised to see that it was empty. He put his bag on the bed. Sano didn't hear the shower running either.

"Where's Mizuki," he thought to himself. He opened the bathroom door and…

Nakatsu stretched on his bed. He felt tired and sore. He hated how they made them practice in such hot weather. He was also thirsty. Reluctantly Nakatsu got up and went to the lobby to get a drink.

He was surprised to see so many kids there. They were huddled up in a corner, listening intently to a few guys talking. Nakatsu ignored them. "More stupid rumors," he thought. He was about to go back to his room after he got his soda, when from the group of people he heard the name "Ashiya."

He listened closely. "Yeah, didn't you guys here," said a guy from the crowd secretively. "They found Ashiya on the bathroom floor…," before he could say anything more Nakatsu grabbed him pinned him to the wall.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING," he demanded.

**Did you like it? Sort of a cliffhanger huh? I wonder who found Mizuki... bum bum bum!!!!! And she also didn't have a top on!!! Only boxers!!!!!! I think you'll like the next few chapters. Have fun guessung what's going to happen...**

**2 more reviews!!! I have some good ideas... Muhahahahaha...**


	5. Chapter 5: WTF?

**Ooh it's getting exciting now. I wonder who found Mizuki? Well if you want to find out quit reading my goddamn comments and get to reading the story!!!! Oh 1 imortant thing though: If u c words in _italics_ that means it's a dream!**

**Remember R&R!!!!!**

Chapter 5: WTF?

["TELL ME EVERYTHING," Nakatsu demanded pinning the random guy on the wall and letting his unopened soda bottle roll on the floor. He wasn't going to let anyone spread any nasty roomers about his beloved Mizuki!

Everyone in the room got quiet as the boy that had been talking earlier spoke…

"I…. I don't know all the details," he stammered. "All I know is that Kayashima, Noe, Sekime, and Nakao were coming back from swimming and were going back to the dorms. They… they suddenly heard a scream and crying coming from a room."

The boy continued, "They walked in and the dorm room but saw that no one was in there. So they checked the bathroom, and they found Ashiya unconscious on the floor in a pool of sweat and blood coming out of her mouth. Obviously she wasn't well so they took her to the infirmary."

"She….her…? What do you mean by "she" and "her"? Nakatsu said very forcefully pushing him harder into the wall.

"Well….," the boy gulped. "Well… when they walked in the bathroom Ashiya was only wearing boxers, nothing more, and at the top they saw….," he hesitated.

"They saw….," Nakatsu said impatiently.

"Well…."

"Just spit it out already," Nakatsu finally yelled.

"Well… they saw… boobs…."

Nakatsu instantly dropped the guy and ran. He didn't know where he was running to. He just felt the need to run.

"Boobs?" he thought. "Boobs! What the hell is going on here? Wait, this means I'm not gay. I'm not gay! Hold on a minute," Nakatsu thought stopping right where he stood. "I shouldn't be thinking about these silly rumors right now! My beloved needs me! He…she… it is hurt right now. I have to go see her…him? Ugh, forget it!"

Before Nakatsu went to Dr.Umeda's office he stopped at the dorms. He knew Sano would want to know what happened to Mizuki. He dropped by the dorm to find Sano just heading out.

"SANO," Nakatsu panted as he reached him.

Sano stopped running and turned to Nakatsu. Sano looked so distraught. He was as pale as a ghost and panic coated his eyes and ran across his whole face.

"Don't go looking for Ashiya," he panted. "I know where she is."

Sano was shocked. "S…she?" Sano stammered. "I'll tell you on the way to Umeda's," Nakatsu said to Sano.

"I get it," Sano said after Nakatsu had explained what he had heard from the boys in the lobby. "I saw blood on the bathroom floor." Sano explained to Nakatsu. "I started to panic." To tell you the truth he was panicking even more now than when he saw the blood.

"The whole school will know your secret soon Mizuki," Sano thought. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help…"

0o0o0o0

_The darkness that consumed me engulfed my every being. I could not see, smell, touch, or hear. I felt so weak and pathetic. I couldn't feel my way out of the darkness. I couldn't hear anything around me or the sound of my voice calling for someone, for anyone, for Sano. Silence; all I heard was silence._

"_Tap, tap, tap." Was that the sound of water? _

"_Splash, splash, splash." Water was flowing. I could hear it! I could hear it! It was flowing somewhere near. I just needed to find it. _

"_Cold," I thought to myself as I tried to find where the water was in the darkness. I was cold, extremely cold! "I need heat," I screamed to myself. "I need heat!" In that instant it became warm._

_I saw the darkness that had once engulfed my feeble body turned into light that warmed me through my closed eyes. The light around me changed to an assortment of blues and greens._

_I kept my eyes closed not wanting to seen the horrors that might come upon me. But nothing happened. The smell of salt hit my noise and the brackish taste of salt water filling my mouth made me cringe._

_I finally conceded to my curiosity and opened my eyes. I found myself in a giant blue ocean. Waves moved up and down as the current pulled them around. There was a beach near by filled with sand that was pure white. I was in a utopia; that's the only word to describe it. _

_The warmth of the sun filled my body. I felt renewed and refreshed. I swam in the deep ocean water. The warmth of it was so pleasant. _

_I swam until me fingers and toes became desiccated from staying in the water too long. I decided to get out so I hurried back to the beach that wasn't too far from me. _

_I swam and swam and swam but it seemed like the beach was getting away from me. I fiercely started to swim. The warm water rubbed against my skin. It quickly became too warm. Hot was the word to describe it. It was hot. I was hot. I needed to get out of the water!_

_My body began to get tired after swimming so much. I could feel it become heavier and heavier. I was sinking! My body fell further and further into the water until my head was under the water. The salt burned my nose and eyes. I tried to swim up and as fast as I could but I couldn't. My body was limp, as if it wasn't under my control._

_I sank and sank as my body became heavier and heavier. My lungs filled with water. I couldn't breath!_

"_Mizuki," I heard a familiar voice call._

"_Help," I screamed but only bubbles came out as I plunged deeper into the water. I hit my head on a rock as I fell and I could feel a headache coming on._

"_Mizuki, Mizuki," it called again. Whose voice was that?_

_Agonizing pain surged through my body mixing with the intoxicating heat and the lack of oxygen. My tears mixed with the ocean water._

"_Mizuki wake up," they call. I try to swim but I only sunk._

"_MIZUKI!" It called._

0o0o0o0

I woke up panting, gasping for air. I was dripping with sweat and felt so hot. And yet I was shaking and trembling from what; freight?

The instant I woke up the smell of medicine and stale cigarettes hit my nose. I looked over to see Dr. Umeda standing slightly over me with his hand on my shoulder staring at me with what… what… was that… could it be… concern? No, not possible for Umeda but I guess if the occasion calls for it…

"Are you alright Mizuki," he asked in a strangely soft and innocent voice. It kind of creeped me out.

I nodded "yes" as my breathing evened out. It took me a while to realize that I was in the doctor's office wearing a shirt I didn't have on before I got there.

"Wait… was I wearing a shirt at all," I thought to myself. "Wait, how did I get here? Was it Nakatsu or Sano? Please don't say Nanba found me half naked on the floor, I couldn't live with myself if that happened! Oh ssshi…" my thoughts were interrupted by Dr, Umeda talking. He seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Nakao, Noe, Sekime, and Kayashima found you unconscious on the bathroom floor," he said taking a sip of his coffee. "They were obviously surprised to find your …well… assets right in front of them, but quickly thought smart and covered you up and took you here, to me.

"Wait," I thought. "So they…"

"They know," Dr. Umeda said reading my mind again.

"Sssshit," I said in a quiet voice.

"Does Sano know or Nakatsu," I asked.

"They just got back from the weekend sports thing so no. But they'll know soon enough. All these rumors are flying around school."

"Fffffuck," I said loudly this time.

"You shouldn't be worrying about that stuff now," Dr. Umeda said putting his soft voice that he used to wake me up into his mouth again. I shivered. "There is something far worse happening to you."

"What," I asked casually thinking that it couldn't get any worse than this.

Dr. Umeda took a deep breath. It seemed to be too hard for him to say and that was really saying something because Umeda said anything and everything on his mind.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," I heard him mumble to himself.

"Just say it," I said a little irritated.

When Umeda said these words he said them so painfully that his voice pierced my whole body and spread to my numb brain. He only said three simple words but those three words crashed down on me like lightening.

"Mizuki….." he said simply taking a very great breath of air.

"You're dying."

**BumBumBum she's dying!!!**

**Is that what you guys were expecting? I hope you liked it. It kinda leaves off on a cliff-hanger again. Oh well, just have 2 wait till the next chapter. I want 3 reviews instead of the normal two b/c I'm evil that way. Muahahahahaha!!! But I wonder what's going to happen to Mizuki!!! You don't get to find out what's truely wrong with her until later but you get I guess an idea of what's wrong wit her in t next chapter. R&R!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Secret

**Hey there! Finally the next chapter!**

Chapter 6: A Secret

[Sano and Nakatsu ran and reached the nurses office. They saw Nakao, Noe, Sekime, and Kayashima all waiting outside the room. Nakatsu looked relieved to see familiar faces. Sano's expression wasn't as enthusiastic. He seemed more horror struck than reassured.

Nakatsu was about to ask a question when he stopped noticing that all but two had white tissue paper plugging up their nostrils; the paper seemed to be coated with blood. He turned to Nakao and Kayashima who were the only two that didn't have anything stuck up their noses.

Nakatsu turned to Kayashima. Again Nakatsu wanted to ask a question and again it was answered. "I didn't look," was all Kayashima said in his flat monotone voice. "I already knew," Kayashima added as confusion lined Nakatsu's face.

Then Nakatsu turned to Nakao but quickly looked away. "Gay, duh," Nakatsu said to himself a little too loudly. Nakao gave him a menacing look. "So I guess he really is a she," Nakatsu thought to himself as he then looked at all the guys with the nose bleeds.

A feeling of relief spread through his body but was quickly over shadowed by envy. "Why wasn't I there to see…," Nakatsu quickly caught himself thinking. "What a horrible thing to think at a time like this…"

Sano was about to open the door to where Mizuki was, unknowing as to what news had just been uttered to her, when all the guys (minus Nakatsu) screamed "NO".

"The doctor told us to stay here until he calls us in," Nakao squealed.

"How long will that be," Sano said with more frustration than he actually intended to be there. "We've been waiting for hours. We aren't really sure," Noe said finally speaking nasally.

"Damn," Sano thought. "Why wasn't I there to help her? This could've been avoidable if I had been there to help her. How can I protect her when I'm not even there? What if she can't stay by my side," Sano's stomach luched at this thought.

He felt so many emotions right now. He did all he could to keep his composure but Sano knew that the fear and guilt coated every inch of his face. "What will I do if… I lose her." This thought almost made him vomit. He felt the fear in his myriad of emotions intensify. He hadn't thought of that. Of all the questions that he wanted to be answered that was the only one that didn't run through his mind.

"What if I never see her face again? What if I never see her smile? Or hear her voice? Or touch her soft hair?" It took Sano immense effort to not breakdown right there and then.

Sano couldn't grasp onto his emotions. He tried to suppress them but there were too many of them and he couldn't smother them all. He felt like he was having a battle with himself. A rational, sane, reasonable, side of him wanted to take over; but an irrational, compulsive, side was fighting back the other.

Minutes passed that felt like hours. Hours passed that felt like months. More time passed, years. More time, decades.

Anxiety brushed through all their bodies. Each one of them in their own little world; contemplating, agonizing, and holding onto hope.

Finally the door to Mizuki's room clicked open.

0o0o0o0

I sat on my hospital bed contemplating what the doctor had just said to me. My mind couldn't grasp the concept well. "I'm dying," I reaped questionably to myself three times before the thought actually sank in.

I held a bottle of pills in my hands. I brought it up to my face. _Mizuki, Ashiya_I read out loud. It was written on by Umeda's hands. I had to read my name on the bottle three more times as well to fully understand and comprehend.

I still couldn't believe it. I felt fine except for the occasional headache and cough attack, but we all get that way sometimes right? I just couldn't grasp it in my head. And I didn't know what _it_ was. There was just a factor an… _it_ that was stopping me from actually believing what was obviously true. This _it_ this… this antirealism compels me to not believe. It was… I guess... reality. That was the only way to explain it.

I thought back to the conversation I had just had with Dr. Umeda. This was after he had told me my condition.

_**Flashback:**_

"I can't, I … what," I said to Umeda.

"You still don't get it, do you," he replied with sympathy.

"I, I get it, the diagnosis but, how…. I can't be dying. It can't be possible. I feel fine. I _**am**_ fine," I stated sounding hysteric as I emphasized on the word am.

"Coughing up blood is not fine," he whispered after taking a long pause.

I couldn't argue with him on that. Even I knew that was true. I just didn't want to believe it.

"Here," Umeda said tossing me a small orange bottle. "Take these everyday when I tell you to," he said bluntly.

I looked at the pills longingly. They would help me. They would heal me. I kept my face like stone, not wanting the doctor to see the enthusiasm I know felt. Dr, Umeda must have been reading my eyes because he said very quickly "They won't extend your life…." I didn't even try to hide the disappointment in my face.

Unexpectedly Dr. Umeda stood up and walked to the door. He was about to open it when I yelled "Wait!" He turned his face unreadable and yet that just made it even more readable. "Yes," he said softly intending me to get the hint to lower my voice.

"Please, please, please I'm begging you. Don't tell them. Please, at least not now." I knew I didn't have to tell him who "them" were. At my words he didn't even try to hide his expression. His face held an air of frustration and annoyance but his eyes were a twisted concoction of pity and sympathy.

"You can't hide it forever," he said very quietly turning back to the door. "Just like your identity, there will be a time when everyone knows."

I waited pondering over his harsh statement. He looked as if he was going to leave the room but when he didn't I said "I know." This was true. I did know but I refused to have my friends so sad, so miserable because of me. But then who was I kidding. They loved me but not enough to mourn for years; they would get over it, eventually.

"But please. Just for now…" I trailed off, n the verge of crying. There were too many thoughts running through my head; too many emotions distracting my heart.

"Dr. Umeda turned back to me and gave me a weak, very forced smile. Even so I appreciated the gesture. "But you will have to be the one that tells them." I nodded and smiled at him as he walked out of the door leaving me alone to think.

_**End Flashback**_

[Dr. Umeda came out of the room. He leaned up against the door. He was clearly wrong when he thought that he would get a moment to contemplate as six anxious males came up to him.

"Can we go in now," Nakatsu asked hurriedly.

"Just give her a few minutes," Dr. Umeda said not looking directly at the six pair of worried eyes. "She just needs a few minutes to…" he searched for the word. "…Think," he finally sighed knowing full well that she would need more time than that to grasp the actuality and reality of the situation.

They all stood there eagerly, Umeda up against the door. It was quiet. An awkward silence lingered between them. The feeling in curiosity layered in with the silence. Each one of the teenage males had the same question in mind but were too afraid to ask; maybe because it was Umeda or maybe some were afraid of the actual answer.

A few moments passed that felt like eternity. Finally Umeda stood off the door and stepped out of the way not saying anything. He gestured for them to open the door which they all hesitated to do. Finally he reached and turned the door knob still not looking at them in the eye. Even so Sano (being the last one to walk in) caught a glimpse of hopelessness and remorse in Umeda's eyes that in truth shook him. He hesitated and then walked in behind the others.

They all filled the room and looked at the weary Mizuki sitting in the infirmary bed. When she noticed them, it took her a while as she seemed to be in deep thought, she smiled and quickly concealing a orange bottle, which they had already noticed, under her blanket.

"My friends, the people that mean the most to me, please don't hate me for lying to you so much," I thought to myself.

"Are you alright Mizuki," Nakao asked while pulling a chair up to the side of my bed. The others mimicked the action, Sano sitting right by me.

"I'll be fine," I said feeling an unpleasant churning in the very pit of my stomach. "It's just a little bug; well actually it's a pretty big bug… but…" I hesitated. "I will…" I tried to search for words that were true, but I could find none. "… Be better since I have medicine," I finally stated through gritted teeth. It was sort of true, I guess…

"How long will it take for you to get better," Nakatsu asked an expression of tranquility coating over his earlier worried expression.

"A… a few weeks," I added hoping they couldn't see the lies in my eyes. "Three actually," I added when Nakatsu's mouth threatened to open again.

I smiled at them reassuringly as I spoke these words. Putting as much life into the smile as I possibly could. But the truth was that behind my smile was someone hollow, sad. Behind my smile was someone who had already died along with the words that Umeda had said. Those words were gone and erased just like my earlier words were, just like my life was, just like my future.

I looked over all of their faces. I didn't want to lose these happy faces. I wanted to remember them. Every single blessed beautiful changing things and every single flawed unchanging things. I held there faces in my mind as I looked at each and every one of them. I wouldn't forget! I refused to forget!

I passed over their faces again. This time I stopped looking and stared at Nakao. He was pressing the tips of his two pointer fingers together. A shy expression lingered on his face which usually want there.

"Ummm…" he managed to finally say. He glanced at me for a quick second and quickly looked away. What was he thinking?

"I'm sorry I walked in on you and saw…" he couldn't finish. A slight blushed filmed over his timid expression.

I was starting to blush; they all were! "No…. we're all sorry," Noe said softly.

"That's alright," I told them. "But I would like to know what happened…"

They all gave each other a look, each insisting on the other to tell the story. Finally, and surprisingly, Kayashima started to talk.

"Well… he started. We were coming back from the pool. When I felt that your aura had changed to a strange color. A mixture of pain and guiltiness I guess…." The story pretty much follows with them hearing me scream and then finding me half naked.

At the end I was redder than Nakao. "Well…" I finally said to break the awkward silence. "I'm glad you guys helped me," I spoke these words carefully trying to find the right words that fit but still didn't indicate a lie.

After that that subject was dropped and was formed into lighter topics. All the guys seemed to understand my wanting to not talk about my fiasco as a girl in a guys school, but I had a strange feeling Dr. Umeda warned them not to talk about that.

I noticed, as we were talking about the beast flavored ramen, Sano didn't say a word and hadn't said a word. He just looked at me with those deep beautiful eyes, which said everything. I didn't need him to say anything his eyes already said "I love you" and that's all I needed from him.

He looked at me with concern but love; deep love that had been suppressed for far too long and I returned those gazes. Because I loved I made sure he knew that and he did the same for me. Finally we can admit our love. We could be more than friends, he Sano wanted.

But right now my focus was on not letting this thing get to me. I would have to live! I would have to fight! For my friends, and family, and mainly for Sano. He was the most important reason to keep living on. I promised myself that I would never give up for him, his love, and for his hope.

**Hey there people. Sorry for the wait. I went in vacation for a few days and now I'm starting my studies so I might not be able to update very fast but I promise ,and I swear I won't break this promise, I promise that I will finish the story.**

**So what do you think so far? 3 comments for next Chap. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. I kinda changed my writing style if you didn't notice. Actually it's really more like I have improved in my writing don't you agree? Anyway the point of this is if you like the newer more emotional and detailed way I write then tell me. If you don't, then tell me and go back to my simpler format. Just tell me in reviews. Which I love so don't forget to write them!!**

**Suggestions are always welcome and you guys know that so please suggest what you might want in. I might put it in, I it suits the plot and the ideas I already have. I'll give you full credit of the ideas that's for sure!**

**Check out another story that is in this same profile. My friend wrote the story with a very little bit of my help and it kicks my stories ass so please read and review it. I know you'll like it. It's way more emoitional than this story! It has more adventures and twists too. **


	7. Chapter 7: Sad Story

**I hope u like this chapter. Not a lot of stuff is happening in this chapter. Sorry I couldn't do more. Next chapter will be much better.**

Chapter 7: Revealed

I spent the next week in the infirmary room. Sano always seemed to be there. At least when he could, which was usually before school, after school, lunch, breakfast, dinner, and what ever between school and meals there were. But it surprised me when he started missing practices too.

"Is it OK if you miss practice today? Your coach won't be mad right," I asked him staring at his face.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," was all he said looking up at me from the book that he up till now had his face in and giving a reassuring smile. His sexy, coy smile sent my heart in loud rapid compulsion that I was almost certain he could hear by the smirk on his face. This made me blush a deep red, how embarrassing.

Now that he knew that I was a girl I was so self conscious. It wasn't like he didn't know before or at least that's what I inferred from what he told me. Basically it goes like this: He thought I was a guy, he felt on me when I was passed out, and he then he knew I was a girl the whole time.

When I asked him why he didn't tell anybody he didn't answer. He would just say go to sleep, or ask me another question that I was supposedly going to need to know when I got better. HA!

It almost broke my heart when he or anyone really talked about "when I get better." I so wanted to shout to them that I wasn't going to get better. I wanted to shout and scream and tell that they were so ignorant and selfish for not feeling sorry for me now, because I was dying. But I had a greater urge that held me from saying anything. They were only unaware of my situation because I set it up that way and of course that means that they wouldn't feel sorry for me. Sometimes I didn't realize how selfish I was.

Even so, I cherished my time with the people that had absolutely no clue at all that I was slowly fading away. Especially the time I spent with Sano. We would occasionally go over homework and all that good stuff. But besides that we were quiet. We sat in the silence just looking into each other's eyes, staring, longing, and searching.

Sometimes I would fall asleep with him watching me and then wakeup seeing he was still in that same position staring at me. We communicated with our eyes, never speaking, which was good enough for me.

Sometimes he would grab my hands while I was "sleeping" and softly caress them. I would smile on the inside and maybe subconsciously on the out, and we would sit like that for hours. The funniest thing was that Sano would also fall asleep, with my hand in his. Then it was my turn to watch someone sleep.

Dr. Umeda called my family and told them I was ill. He didn't give them any details, as I demanded that he shouldn't. He just told them to when they could. I figures mom and dad were too busy with work right now to visit but I knew my brother would. I really wished I could see my whole family before…

Dr. Umeda watched after me when Sano couldn't. He would make sure I'd take my pills when I was in pain or had an attack (which was often). He also made sure no one came in but my friends.

With the rumors going around it seemed like everyone wanted to see… well… me, I guess, to see if I was really a girl or not. I knew people were pestering the guys but they promised they wouldn't tell so I didn't worry. They said if people asked they'd deny or not respond. Dr. Umeda obviously and continually kept his promise and said nothing to the teachers which I had a feeling bugging him with questions about me too.

Later in the days went on he started to give me more pills. Over a short period of time I had collected an assortment of different colored and shaped and tasting pills. He would never explain what they were for. He just told me to take them so I did without complaining.

One weekend the guys decided to come and visit me. I mean they had been visiting periodically, but never the whole group.

"How ya feeling'," Nakatsu asked as he and the trail of men walked into the infirmary. "Much better, thank you," I said with a hollow smile that I had become quite good at making since I did it almost every three hours these days.

"It's been a week, you should be better and ready to get out of here soon," Sekime stated. "Yea," I said with a very weak smile. My insides turned to those words. I hope they couldn't tell what I was feeling by watching my face like most people could. But lately I had been getting better at hiding my emotions.

"I can't wait to get back…."

We talked for a while until all the energy was drained from me. Dr. Umeda must've read my face because then he told them to get out. They did as they were told and left. Nakao left the flowers they had gotten for me on the table next to the bed.

"Thank you Doctor," I said after everyone left. I was about to go to sleep when I heard Umeda say "How long are you going to keep lying to them? How long is this charade going to last? How long can this be kept a secret?"

I stayed silent thinking of an answer, but I didn't have one.

"I don't think you know how important to them you are," Dr. Umeda stated. "Leading them on is only going to…" "No," I interrupted him. "I know how important I am to them," I said sitting up form the bed. "That's why I'm doing this, to protect them." "You're not there mother and even if you were how long do you think you can protect them." Umeda said with acid in his tone.

I stayed quiet. He was right I couldn't keep this up forever since I don't have forever. "I don't know," I responded. "I just don't want them sad. The last moments of your life should be happy right? It would only make me sad if they were sad for me," I said in a huffed breath.

"You are a selfish one Mizuki" Dr.Umeda stated.

"Yeah, I know," I responded going back under the covers.

"But it's OK to be selfish if it's to protect those you care for."

I smiled. I did care for them. They were my whole life now. It made me sad to think that I wasn't going to be there to see my friends achieve their goals. I laid my head on the pillow to sleep thinking of this.

**3 reviews please! Next chapter will be better! I promise! Didn't have a lot of time to type stuff.**


	8. Chapter 8: Revealed

**Hey there people. I finally updated. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I really have been busy. So please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Revealed 

["Mizuki should be getting out of the infirmary today," thought Sano as he sat in class pretending to write notes. He never paid attention in class these days. His mind was obviously else where.

"I'll ask if she can come back to our dorm."

"Please, please," I pleaded to Dr. Umeda.

"NO," stated flatly.

"But I told them that I would be good and ready to go to the dorms today. It's been three weeks already so they're expecting me out of here."

"Well that's just it! You're not ready to leave! As much as I hate to say this… you aren't going to get better!"

I looked down at my sheets. I knew that already! Why was he telling me this! I knew that I wasn't going to get better! I knew that I was going to go soon! I knew! I knew! I knew! But I still had to try!

"Please let me be happy with my friends," I pleaded, a lump of worry in my throat.

"Please let me be happy with…," I couldn't finish. The lump in my throat had gotten too big. I wanted to say Sano but I couldn't. Just thinking about him and not being with him was so, so unbearable. It hurt so badly.

Dr. Umeda seemed to read my mind. He must've read the pain on my face, or was it the wall of tears in my eyes that were threatening to crash down at any moment?

"Fine," he retorted after a long silence.

A smile emerged on my face. And not one of those fake smiles that I had been putting on for a few weeks now. A genuine smile. It was so unfamiliar that my cheeks ached a little bit as my muscles stretched.

"Arigato," I said to him while awkwardly hugging his leg.

"Get off," he retorted shaking me off of his leg.

There was a steady knock on the door. Dr. Umeda went to open it. It was no surprise to me when six handsome men walked over toward me. Sano, Nakatsu, Nakao, Noe, Kayashima, and Sekime were standing in front of my bed.

They all seemed happier today than the other days they had come to visit me.

"I guess you're here to pick up the patient," Dr. Umeda said rather chippery. I'm sure if the guys weren't so happy that I was leaving they would expect something was up from how happy Dr. Umeda seemed.

I watched as Dr. Umeda walked over to my bed and lifted up a bag that sat next to it.

"Here are all of Mizuki's books and other personal items," Dr. Umeda stated giving the bag to Sano.

"She's still..," Dr. Umeda searched for the word.

"…Healing," he finally stated almost painfully.

"Yeah! We can go to a celebratory dinner for Mizuki," Nakatsu yelled.

"No," Umeda said sneaking up behind Nakatsu.

"She still needs her rest. Get her to bed and get her to sleep."

I watched Umeda pick of five different bottles of pills. He handed them to Sano. Then he handed him a piece of paper.

"These are the times that she must take certain pills. Make sure she doesn't miss any of them."

After a few more minutes of chatting Umeda was done and couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I guess you're off," he said gazing at me with sentimental eyes. He turned to Sano and then looked at me.

"No rough activates you two, at least not now."

Sano and I both turned a deep shade of re.

"That's right Sano and I are staying in the same room," I thought to myself. "And now he knows I'm a girl! This will be… interesting."

Nakatsu had just reached his hand out so that he could open the door when… "BOOM!"

The door burst open. In walks in a handsome foreigner in an expensive suit and a look of insanity on his face.

"Sh… Shizuki," I stammered not knowing what to say or think.

"Brother what are you doing here?"

"You're sick so I'm taking you home," he stated bluntly.

He walked up to me and grabbed me by the arm. He was trying to pull me out bed. A hand clutched onto his and he released my arm.

"Please, I assure my patient is much better so she has no need to leave," said the cold voice of Dr. Umeda who didn't release my brother's arm.

"If she's fine then why do you call her your patient?"

"She's my patient until she leaves this room," Dr. Umeda stated.

He squeezed Shizuki's arm as tight as he could and then let go.

"Brother," I said almost yelling.

"I don't need to leave! I don't want to leave. I'm fine now!"

"NO! I don't care! You either come with me or I'll tell mom and dad about what you've been up to! It was fine before, but now that you've gotten sick… what a place! It makes people sick! And not to mention I heard kids talking in the hallway about… about… your upper area! How indecent!

"BROTHER," I screamed. "I'M NOT LEAVEING!

"YES YOU ARE."

"She's in no condition to travel," Dr. Umeda calmly said.

"You said SHE WAS FINE," Shizuki yelled.

"I'm… I'm not going back! I'm not fine. Not now anyway," I spoke. I did want to see mom and dad one more time, but I still had to stay here. For just a bit longer.

"What? You said you're fine and now you're not. I'M TAKING YOU HOME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"I…I…"

"LET'S GO!"

"NO I WILL NEVER BE FINE OF NORMAL OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT! I'LL NEVER BE NORMAL B…b… because…" I trailed off.

There was a moment of brief silence when I could here the words I had just spoken ring into my head.

"Why," my brother spoke more calmly. "Why aren't you going to get better?"

A wide passion of anger filled my body. I was like a mad rushing river. Tears threatened to fall from my face but I kept them in. This was no time to show them that I was weak. My fist shook as they gripped the bed sheets. I didn't understand it. Why was I so angry? Why was I yelling?

"BECAUSE I'M DYING," I yelled at the top of my lungs.

After that everything became quiet. I stared at my covers in disbelief at what I had just revealed while eight pairs of eyes stared at me.

**Hey there! Exciting wasn't it? 3 reviews 4 next chapter!! **

**I'll try to update sooner!**

**And those of you, who are waiting 4 the hot and heavy stuff between Mizuki and Sano, just be patient. It will come sooner or later so just breath, relax, and enjoy the story while it's decent and PG-13 OK? It will soon become a little bit heavier. But really who has sex with a dying person? I'm just saying that's a little awkward!**

**Check out some of my friends stories! They're really good!**


	9. Chapter 9: Won't Cry

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Hey guys. Sorry it's been like seven months since I've updated this story. I've been busy and lazy, not to mention the short period of writers block I had. Well anyway I hope u guys enjoy. Oh and please read the author's note at the end of this chapter._

_Note that there are no lemons in this chapter though you may think a scene is leading to that stuff. It's not. Sorry to disappoint some of you._

**0o0o0o0**

Chapter 9: Not so happy

["I'M DYING!"

Those words filled his ears. Sano felt his hands drop to his sides allowing everything in them to fall. His anger was no longer there.

The anger he felt for Mizuki's brother because he was yelling at her and forcing her to leave left his body. All that he felt now was the pain in his heart.

Silence fell and all eyes were on Mizuki. All eyes were staring at her. Looking at her frail figure and listening to her heavy breathing. That's all that they could do. Watch. They couldn't think. Sano couldn't think. It was all too sudden. It wasn't right.

Nothing was right. "Mizuki was supposed to be better," Sano thought to himself. "She was supposed to get out and be… well… better."

The silence was broken by Shizuki. "What?" He asked dumbfounded.

Sano listened intently. He had to have heard wrong. "She just shouted it too harshly so it mixed up her words, right? Please let that be it," thought Sano knowing full well that he heard correctly. He just couldn't believe it.

"I'm dying," Mizuki stated once again but this time in an inaudible whisper. She sat there on her bed looking at her sheets. It was like hearing it again made it real. Sano watched as tears fell down her face.

"I'm so sorry," she said in a tormented voice. It hurt Sano so much to hear her in so much pain. "I'm so sorry that…" Her words were covered up by hiccupping tears. Sano wanted to come close to her and he wanted to hug her. He wanted to comfort her, but his body felt paralyzed. His mind felt hazy.

"Can this really be true," he thought. "Can Mizuki really be…" He winced at even the thought of the word.

I started to cry. It was so painful. To say those words to those people made me realize how real the words were.

I was dying.

The tears wouldn't stop flowing from my eyes. "I'm sorry," I heard myself cry. "What's wrong?" I heard my brother ask. "Why… no… I, I can't…" he said.

"Let me explain," Dr. Umeda stepped in moving his eyes from me to my brother. "During the summer break Mizuki went back to America, correct?" Dr. Umeda asked.

"Yes, that's right," Shizuki acknowledged.

"From what I've heard you and your family, including Mizuki, decided to go for a bike ride, right?"

"Yes," Shizuki answered again.

"And I can also assume that when you did go Mizuki, being an accident waiting to happen type of person, fell off the bike and came tumbling down a hill."

Shizuki nodded. "Yes, that's also right, but she rested for a few days and was fine. I don't see…"

"She didn't just need a few days," Umeda interrupted, agitation lining his words. "Mizuki had a couple of broken ribs. They did heal, but because she didn't rest properly or seek medical attention they healed improperly. They're bent and are actually puncturing her lungs causing internal bleeding. Her lungs are filling up with blood. Mizuki is basically drowning in her own blood.

Unfortunately it's too late for me to do anything and it would be completely worthless to take to the hospital and keep her away if the end results are the same. Not to mention she's attending an all boys school so we can't just waltz in there with false medical records saying that she's a guy."

After saying that Dr. Umeda sat down in a chair and lit a cigarette. I was surprised because he hadn't smoked in here for a long time; probably due to the fact that I was sick.

"But… then why did she have those attacks," this time Nakatsu was asking the questions, without looking away from me.

"Well," Dr. Umeda continued. "They occur when her lungs were put under great pressure. Laughing, yelling, jogging, anything that will get her heart pumping and cause shortness of breath. Mizuki also wears a skin tight vest to disguise her identity. It caused more pressure and made the damage even worse."

Nakatsu felt a stab of guilt in his chest. He was the one that had made her laugh the day of her first attack.

The tears had stopped flowing from my eyes now. I just listened to the words that came out of Dr. Umeda's mouth. I sat silently on my bed just as I did the first time the doctor had spoken of this stuff. It had never sunk in then though. And now that I heard it a second time it finally started to sink in. I was going to die. I was dying and there was absolutely nothing anyone could do. I wouldn't matter how hard I worked or how much determination I had. I was going to die. That's that. Period. End of discussion.

0o0o0

I started to cough excessively. A tingly burning sensation filled my throat. My coughing increased as I started to pant and gasp for air. The lack of oxygen made me dizzy as my body tensed and was coated with sweat.

I couldn't look up as I hacked and gagged as I knew all eyes were on me. Blood erected from my mouth and my vision weakened. The blood stains on the covers were no more than smudged images in front of my eyes. I could feel my face become red and I was sure it was turning some sort of purplish shade from lack of oxygen.

I didn't cry. I was used to the pain now. It was so natural to have that pain. It was so ordinary to have the feeling of something weighing me down. It was so typical to death wrapping its menacing fingers around my throat.

Instead of resisting like I used to, I willingly let my body extract the blood from my lungs. With every cough blood spilled out of my mouth. The taste was unbearable but the pain distracted me from it.

The pain increased and my bloody hand clasped around my neck as I went into a spasm of coughs. I'm almost positive that my name was being called but I heard nothing of the sort. I heard ringing. There was a deep ringing in my ear that pulsed throughout my body. I also heard the rapid thumping of my heart. Thump, thump, thump.

I felt blood, I tasted blood, and I smelt blood. I was everywhere. I couldn't bear it. I didn't think I could last longer. "Why can't I just die now?" I thought to myself.

Thump. Thump. Thump. My heart went. Then… nothing…

0o0o0

[She went into what seemed to be a spasm of coughing. Her whole body shook as blood flowed down her body. She was covered in sweat. It hurt Sano so much to see her in such a state, in such pain.

He wanted to help her. He wanted to relieve her of this horrible pain. But Sano was so afraid to touch Mizuki. He was afraid he would hurt her even more.

"Mizuki," he heard himself say. So this is the extent of her illness, of her pain Sano thought.

The others called to Mizuki as well looking bewildered and wondering what they would do.

Nothing.

This sent them a reality that they had denied before. All of them (excluding Umeda) thought they could help Mizuki. Up until now they had a hope that she would be better and that she would be back to her normal self. That was far from the truth.

They group all watched Mizuki cough, bleed, and wheeze. Her body started to waiver and her face became extremely pale.

"Mizuki! Sano yelled before he caught her limp body that almost fell from the bed. He carefully rested her on the bed. Tears slowly streamed out of his eyes and he didn't even try to stop them from coming.

"How? How could this happen," he whispered with deep sorrow coating his words.

Nakao had been quietly crying but seeing Sano let his tears out made Nakao lose his composure and he started to wail uncontrollably. Every one of them seemed to have tears falling from their eyes. Even Dr. Umeda's nose seemed a little stuffy

0o0o0

I woke up sticky and tired with dry blood on my mouth. My body felt extremely sore. I laid there with my eyes closed, I didn't want to open my eyes and face the reality if what was going to happen.

Finally I opened my eyes. I looked up at the ceiling. The tiles were all in a line. I stared at them for a while. There would come a day where I wouldn't wake up to this ceiling. There would come a day where I wouldn't wake up at all. I would die in this damned infirmary alone. And if not alone, then with people that would suffer.

Crickets chirped and cicadas buzzed outside my window. They were so peaceful. I realized this would probably be the most peaceful of moments from now on.

I took a great deal of energy to move. I was about to rub my eye with my hand when I felt a weight in my left arm. I rubbed my hand over it and found that it was someone else's familiar hand. I sat up and found Sano fast asleep on my lap. His hand was laced with mine and his head rested on my leg.

I smiled sadly. "Will we only be able to be like this?" I asked myself. "Will the extent of our love end at holding hands as I wither away?" I thought.

"You are very unfortunate man Izumi Sano," I whispered to him. "To be in love with a girl that can't give you her full self."

He looked so comfortable and at peace while sleeping. I wondered if I would look that way when I was dead. I wondered if I would look like I was sleeping and I wondered I if I would look as peaceful. So when death comes does it feel like you're sleeping? Do you feel nothing? I wondered if I would be more afraid or relieved when I passed away.

No I wouldn't be afraid. All things must die and I was just one of those things. I decided not to fear the pain. I decided not to cry any longer. I promised to myself that I wouldn't be afraid because if I was it would make my friends and family hurt even more than they already did.

I looked around the room. The only one that was there was Sano who slept. He started to jitter in his sleep. Sweat fell from his face. A look of pain was held on his countenance. He moved unsteadily and grunted.

I smirked to myself. How cute he was having a bad dream. I leaned over to him and kissed him on his forehead. I slowly slipped one of my hands out of his grip and whipped sweat off of his forehead.

"I'm here so don't cry anymore. I'll keep you safe," I whispered in his ear.

My grandmother used to say those exact words to me when I was little and had nightmares. Sano seemed to settle down but the protectively squeezed my hand tighter into his chest. I smiled thought I was now in an awkward position. I made myself comfortable.

Sano's breathing soothed my nerves. "I will be with you shortly grandma," I whispered looking up. I took one more look at Sano before I fell asleep.

0o0o0

I woke up a few hours later in serious need of a bath. It was still dark outside. I eased my way out or Sano's grip. He moved slightly but then rested once again.

I walked into the bathroom that was located in the infirmary I ran the water lukewarm so that there wasn't a great amount of steam. It was difficult to take off my clothes because my body was so sore but I managed. When I was good and clean I got up and let the water drain from the tub. I wrapped a towel around me and observed the scar I had on my side.

I had bled a tremendous amount of blood that day. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and adjusted my towel. I was about to put on a clean pair of sweats when I heard someone frantically scream my name. Without thinking I rushed out of the bathroom still dripping wet and only a towel covering me. Standing there was…

["I'm here so don't cry anymore. I'll keep you safe," Sano heard a voice whisper to him.

"She'll stay with me," Sano thought as his hellish nightmare disappeared before him. The demon that had been chasing him had now turned into his beloved Mizuki. She kissed him on the forehead and wiped his sweat away. Then they embraced each other for a long while.

Sano suddenly woke up realizing that he had fallen asleep. He immediately noticed that Mizuki was gone. A noise came from behind the shower door.

"Mizuki!" Sano shouted.

The door opened and there was Mizuki wearing only a towel; her hair still wet.

There was Sano in front of me.

I froze. I had no idea what I was supposed to say or do. We had not exchanged one word since my secret was revealed not to mention I was in a towel which made the situation just as awkward.

I was a little taken aback by the way Sano was looking at me. He looked so, so possessed. The way his shoulders hunched over me and the way his body was positioned made him look scary. The deep frown on his face made him absolutely frightening.

I would've thought he was going to hurt me if it weren't for his eyes. They looked so sad; like a boy that was last and couldn't find his mommy. They looked so apprehensive.

As Sano moved closer to me my heart started to thump loudly. Unexpectedly he came over and embraced me tightly. I was surprised at first but then I hugged him back wrapping my arms around his back.

Sano started to cry. At first a little and then it gradually got harder. That was not like him. He usually never expressed his true emotions and he had never cried in front of me before.

"Sano…" I said. His crying was so sad, so heartfelt that I too started to cry. This was no fair I promised myself that I wouldn't cry any longer.

There was silence between us as we held each other. Sano broke the silence. "I…" he said. "I'm so afraid that when I wake up you won't be there," he whispered.

"I'm here, so don't cry. I will stay by your side as long as I can," I said to him. And just like in his dreams we held each other happily.

We stood there for a while; my head resting on his chest listening to him breathe. His warmth mixed with mine. He held me for a minute more and then let go. I kept my arms around him and gazed into his eyes.

**Note that in Sano's POV it's in 1st person**

[She looked up with those big brown eyes that were smiling at me. Her hair was still wet and water droplets ran down her neck and onto the towel that kept me from her bare body. Her eyes looked so innocent and she looked so incredibly cute. I couldn't help but want her, I needed her.

I took my hand and cupped her head into it. Looking into her eyes I reached down and kissed her. Her lips were smooth and gentle.

He kissed me unexpectedly. I was surprised at first bit then kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck. Sano wrapped his arms around my neck as well.

His lips felt so good on mine. I couldn't stop myself from kissing him. I wanted more, needed more. We stood there for a while not letting our lips part for more than they needed to. I felt my towel become loose. It fell down and slide off my body. I didn't really mind or notice that much. All my thoughts were about Sano.

[I opened my eyes to see that the towel had fallen off of Mizuki. Out of curiosity I looked down at her. "No wonder the guys had a nose bleed," I thought looking down at her.

I could tell that Sano was looking, but I didn't mind. To tell you the truth I was really happy that he did. What was wrong with me? When did I become this lewd?

I watched him close his eyes again and so did I. I forced my way into his mouth with my tongue where both our tongues danced between out mouths. I pressed my body closer to Sano's. His warmth felt so good on my cold, naked body. I took my hands from his neck and put them under his shirt rubbing his back, yearning for his warmth. Suddenly I heard a click, and then a scream. In walks in…

[Mizuki put her hands around my waste stroking my back. I felt at ease with her. Our tongues battled as I wrapped my arms around her naked back and pulled her closer to me. Behind me I heard a click and then a scream. I turned around. In walks in…

My brother.

[Shizuki

Both of them thinking: FFFFFuck.

**0o0o0o0**

_Hope u like the chapter. I'll try to update stuff sooner. I've decided that i'm going to let the poeple vote on whether there should be lemons since some are for it and some are against it. So please submit ur vote in ur comments. Now if there are lemons then I'm also going to have a little contest. Whoever writes the best lemon chapter will get it into the story and of course u'll have full credit for it. So if u wanna write and submit ur SanoXMizu stories then go right ahead._


End file.
